Champions
by flawedperfectionx
Summary: She likes this shirt a lot, likes the color red on him even better. It reminds her of the good old days when they were still fighting their feelings for one another and he'd arrive at the precinct red and plaid and she'd come hard to the image of him every night. [6x21 Post-ep smut]


**Disclaimer: If I was Milmar, I would probably have a lot of money and wouldn't need to write fanfic because I would be busy writing episodes.**

* * *

_Well, frankly, I prefer strip [poker] because even when you lose, you win. - _Martha Rodgers

* * *

Her fingers work quickly at his shirt while he murmurs something incoherent against her lips. It sounds something like "just rip it off" which makes her pout a little. She likes this shirt a lot, likes the color red on him even better. It reminds her of the good old days when they were still fighting their feelings for one another and he'd arrive at the precinct red and plaid and she'd come hard to the image of him every night. Even the nights spent with her then boyfriend.

He kisses her pouty lips, fingers dancing across her back as she works toward the middle of his shirt. "Damn," she pulls away from him and focuses for a second, letting her mind take control over her actions but it doesn't last long. His hand winds it way around her thigh and hooks it over his leg. Her center brushes against his bare leg and his teeth dig into the soft flesh of his lower lip in an attempt to bite back a moan that fails easily as she grinds slowly and teasingly.

She adjusts, pausing the movement of her fingers as she straddles his hips and then continues her work. She can feel his erection pressing into her inner thigh and he's so close that a slight shift could have him exactly where she wants him but he holds her hips in place with a strong hand around her waist and she finishes undoing his shirt, finally.

Her hands run down the bare skin unveiled and she lightly digs her fingers into his chest, lips following slowly behind as she traces her fingers down to his lower abdomen and quickly diverts away from his cock, which elicits a frustrated groan from his end. She grins at him wolfishly and pushes back onto the carpet, sliding her hands in under his shirt again as she aids the fabric down his arms.

Once it's free, the garment is tossed on top of the growing pile of their clothes and his hand wraps back around her waist in an effort to regain control but her hand is quicker as it wraps around his length and begins to stroke slowly. His breath comes out ragged and her smirk only grows.

She nudges his arm off her waist and bends before him, the carpet scraping her knees in a way she'll feel later but she's not focused on now. Her hand keeps a steady grip on his cock as he chokes out breath after breath, watching her through lust filled darkened eyes. She lifts her gaze slowly, the corners of her lips curving as she wraps her lips around his head.

"Oh god," he chokes and his head tilts back, hitting the arm of the chair in a way that makes her eyes snap up, momentarily disillusioned from their foreplay but when she assesses the lack of damage, she sees no issue and continues. His legs fall open around her and she settles between them, her tongue wrapping around the head as her lips lower.

His hands weave through her hair, moaning incoherent babbles of encouragement that make her toes curl with anticipation. "Mm," she pops her mouth off of him and lowers her gaze. "Admit you lost fair and square yet, Castle?"

"God yes," he answers in a breathy moan as she smirks appreciatively and lowers her lips. She bypasses his shaft and curls her wrist around it instead while her lips move lower still, her tongue dragging around his scrotum. His hips buck reflexively and he makes a noise of apology that she doesn't quite hear as her lips wrap around one ball sack and her hand moves at an increasing pace. She's good at this, she knows; has been through the greatest tutorial (self-taught) of Castle's anatomy. As her lips rise again she can hear his laboured breath and her eyes flick to meet his as she wraps her mouth back around his head and drops her palms to his thighs. "Shit, Kate." He gasps.

Her writer is at a loss for words, she muses as a smirk tugs at the corners of her lips. She was doing her job quite well.

Castle's fingertips dislodge and roll through her hair as she rocks her head slowly up and down, taking more and less of him with each thrust. He cups all of her hair in a fist and holds it away from her face, watching as she wraps her mouth around the final few inches. His eyes fall shut milliseconds later when he feels the contact with the back of her throat and he gasps again, the tightening in his lower stomach a growing problem.

But she's not done. She moves her head more insistently, dragging her tongue across his shaft inside her mouth, her teeth grinding against the head as she pulls away after a moment. Her hand wraps around his shaft and she strokes slowly, another moan piercing through the air. "I don't think losing's all that bad after all, Rick." She muses in a tone that he can only describe as her bedroom voice and he moans again, though he's not entirely sure if it were because of the seductress tone or the flick of her wrist as her hand continued to stroke him.

Before he can respond, her mouth is back around his cock and he digs his fingers into the soft plush carpet underneath them as he forces his hips in place. "No," he shakes his head as she pulls away, tongue lapping at the precum oozing from his head. She works her hand a little harder and he moans again, chest heaving as he forces air into and out of his lungs. The tightening in his lower abdomen continues and he can feel how close he is with every flick of her wrist. "Not gonna be much longer," he chokes and she flicks her darkened eyes up at him and pulls her mouth away, stroking him slowly now.

"Come for me, baby." She says in a naughty tone that he's never heard before. Her voice is an octave higher and her lips are pursed slightly. She glances at him for a beat longer before she wraps her mouth around the head of his cock again and coaxes him closer to his release.

When it comes, her tongue laps up every droplet and she swallows as he watches in a daze. She's not a fan of the taste normally, but she thinks he deserved it. It's not every day that a world famous author loses twice in a game of Scrabble to his brilliant fiancée. She sits up slowly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as he stares at her a best longer and then reaches for her wrist. It takes her off guard as he tugs her closer and she crawls until he wraps an arm around her waist and presses their chests together.

She pushes their lips together and he slides his tongue through the slight opening of her mouth, tasting the sweet mix of him and her that he's grown to love. His hand weaves back through her hair as the other remains around her waist and she shifts somewhat, straddling his lap. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, fingers joining behind his head as she rocks their hips together and he moans into her mouth.

He pulls away first, trailing open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck as she tilts her head to the side, feeling his teeth grind against her skin. "Castle," she admonishes. "Don't you dare."

He has a thing for marking her, she knows. Likes how she has to wear turtlenecks and pounds of make up to cover the purple bruises he leaves behind. But shit, it's April and it's only warming up. She can't keep wearing them forever to cover his kink. She digs her fingers into his nape to finalize her decision and feels him pout against her skin as his lips lower. Kate sighs as she grinds her hips into his and a needy moan pierces the air waves.

"No condoms out here." He gasps against her collarbone as she rocks her hips into his again. He's hard already, pressing again into her inner thigh, just slightly off mark. His lips lower to her chest, tongue tracing the valley between her breasts. "Need to move to the bedroom."

"No time," she disputes after a quick glance at the clock. The showing wouldn't be much longer now and she needs him more than ever. Screw all the predispositions of contraception. "We're both clean and I'm on the pill and shit, Castle." She pants as slides her fingers along his erect length. "We're not getting any younger anyway."

There's a comment about how she clearly wants to make 'Little Castle babies' on his tongue but she grabs his erect cock in her hand, guides it to her entrance and sinks down on him and all his words are lost. She keeps a steady hand against his nape as she places her feet on either side of his thighs for leverage and lowers.

His lips capture a nipple as her back arches and she grabs his bicep with her free hand, aching for something to hold on as she takes him inch by inch. There's a moan caught in her throat and he's got both palms against her sides as she stills for a moment, relishing in the feeling of him inside of her with a soft mewl that she knows drives him insane.

She starts moving before he has a chance to catch up, roughly thrusting him in and out of her, her muscles tightening around the intrusion. His lips pop from her breast as she slides a hand in between them and runs her fingers across where they meet. He lets out a groan and tilts his head down, digging his fingers into her skin as he watches them come together as one.

She's watching too, he realizes after a moment, a lustful look in her eyes as she lifts up and sinks down on him again and again. Her pert lips fall apart and she moans as she pulls back and drags her fingertips along his lips. His tongue darts out and he tastes the mixture of him and her again and she wraps her mouth around her digits, licking then clean.

Kate's hand falls from her mouth to his shoulder as he arches his hips some and it hits a spot inside of her that makes her toes curl and a mewl release loudly. She can feel the bubbling of her release coming slowly and she moans, dragging her fingers across his nape just as the door knob begins to jiggle. They both freeze and stare at each other in horror and fear.

She wraps her legs around him instinctively, sinking down on him completely as he stares at the door. They're having a slight difficulty with the door, which is working especially in their favour but here both naked and fucking in the middle of the living room and god, she can't have either of them see them like that.

"Castle," she says finally, digging her heel into the small of his back. "Get up and move."

He seems a little stunned still, not quite understanding her words as she spews them at him but with another kick to his lower back he's wobbling to his feet and practically running toward the bedroom as she casts a glance behind them at the opening door. When they're inside the bedroom, he uses her body to close the door and slams her up against it. Almost the same way he had the first night they were together.

It's a close call, he thinks as he places his hand over Kate's mouth. There's mild chatter amongst the two but nothing too animated. Kate drags her tongue across his palm and tries to move her hips against his the best she can. After a moment, she lets out a needy whimper and digs her heel into his ass in an attempt to get him to move again.

He drops his hand from her mouth and dips his lips against her neck. "Hold onto the frame," he murmurs and he gives her a moment to register his words and take them for what they were. She wraps one arm around his neck and the other around the frame of the door and then he begins to move quickly and sharply, hitting that spot instantly with this new position.

She dips her head against his shoulder as he thrusts, her hips making small movements that aren't quite necessary. He brushes his lips against her shoulder and thrusts sharply again, the familiar coil beginning to burn magnificently in the pit of her abdomen. She gasps as he continues the motion, her release coming closer and he reaches between them to press a thumb against the bundle of nerves at her center and he rubs incessantly as he thrusts.

Within moments, she's falling apart around him, biting down onto the soft flesh of his shoulder to hold back the moan. She hadn't heard Martha move upstairs and god she knows she can't be loud anyway. That's what her (their second) apartment is for. He continues to thrust as her walls quiver and contract around him and she becomes a shaking mess around him, gasping his name in a way that inflates his ego greatly.

She digs her fingers into his upper back as he thrusts again and she clenches her inner muscles around him voluntarily, hearing the rough and ragged moan against the shell of her ear. "Come on," she gasps softly. "I know you're close."

He says nothing, but he drags his lips across her shoulder and thrusts again and again, his release hitting him much harder this time as his knees buckle and he stumbles away from the door in an attempt to regain his balance. He moves backward toward the bed and as his knees hit, he collapses on top of it and Kate collapses on top of him. "God, I love you."

"Mm," she kisses his sweaty skin. "Love you too."

When they come out later, ready for bed, there's brief chatter about the sing-along and their evening. Alexis had already retired to bed and Martha moves to join her, stopping at the top of the stairs to point out the strewn scrabble pieces, cards and clothes left behind in their haste. Then, she turns around and moves down the hall quietly.

Castle lets out a groan as Kate grins sheepishly.

* * *

**A/N:** This is what you get when you mix the last scene of 6x21, Jenna (synnister)'s pervy tags and my explicit description to Sarah (detsantiago) about what happened post-ep. And well, I broke at least half a dozen rules I made for myself when I started writing C/B but come on, did you watch the ep? This practically wrote itself. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Despite the fact that it's 4:10AM and I'm still awake – whoops! (Good thing there's no work tomorrow) Also be kind, please. This is the first time I've ever written smut with them.

twitter: katherincastle  
tumblr: veraflynns


End file.
